One or more example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a display controller for improving display noise, a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) device including the same, and/or method of operating the display controller, and more particularly, to a display controller for improving after-image noise of a display device, a semiconductor IC device including the same and/or method of operating the display controller.
Use of devices including high-resolution displays, e.g., smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), etc., has increased. In the devices, the quality of the display is very important. Thus, many attempts have been made to reduce display noise.
However, there still has been an after-image problem occurring when a specific type of an image is repeatedly displayed on a display. In general, a user uses a screen saver displaying an image that changes with time or artificially changes an image to solve the after-image problem. However, in this case, an additional operation may be performed according to a user's artificial setting or power consumption may increase due to an increase in the amount of image data to be transmitted.